Watch With Me
by Zorrod
Summary: AU. The world was empty and dull for her. The path ahead of her was already predetermined by destiny. She always believed in that. Until she bumped into a tree. Robin x Zoro I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.
1. The Raven-Haired Watcher

**An idea I thought of yesterday. I loved writing "Wounded" and all my other ZoRo stories, so I thought, why not? A nice alternative to my main story. In any case , on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece. If I tried, Luffy would kill me XD**

* * *

**The Raven-Haired Watcher**

With two arms, she opened the doors widely. She walked through the halls of the biggest school in the world Grand Line University. The hallway led to the outside garden, where teens roamed around, laughing and having fun. Some boys in the corner were playing chess. It was mid-day, so lunch was in session. The aroma of flowers filled the air, creating a peaceful environment. She sniffed the flowers once, and walked away. She walked through the garden, watching a couple making out with each other. Her face was blank as she walked past them, uncaring. When she finally reached the other side, she opened the doors with a thrust, and sighed.

Oh, how she hated the horrible façade that was school.

Nico Robin didn't hate it, but she definitely didn't enjoy it one bit. Her mother sent her to this school, because she went there. It didn't make any sense to Robin why she had to go to the University; she was already fully qualified to become an archaeologist. Behind all those happy faces of the laughing teens was darkness. If only the world knew what horrors resided in the people in the garden. No one ever looked at the bad side of people. Robin walked into the cafeteria with a dull expression, as always. She picked up a tray and adjusted her navy-blue uniform slightly in line. Today, they were serving chicken - _sorry_ - _Parmesan_ chicken with a side of french fries - _sorry _- _Potato wedges_. They also had fish - _excuse me_ - _Randomfrench/italianwordthatnoonecanpronounce._

The school insisted on making their food sound fancy, but it was actually just a rouse to get people to eat cafeteria food instead of their home food. That wasn't even the first scandal she had seen since her time here. What was worse is that even the entire school fell for it. She absolutely groaned when people, who ate thousands of calories in one meal, ordered a diet drink. As if it would help them get any healthier.

Robin took up her food with a polite "thank you" and went to where she usually sat;the back corner of the cafeteria. She could move wherever she wanted to, for there was plenty of space. She liked the quiet and solitude of being in the corner, away from all the cacophony of the people.

The truth was, she was a watcher. She enjoyed watching what other people were doing. She had already discovered more secrets than the entire school. She could have told that poor, crying girl in the corner her ex hadn't really cheated on her. She could have told that basketball player in the crowd his girlfriend was cheating on him. She could have told the guy, sulking in the corner, that his best friend stole his major project. You might ask yourself, " Why didn't she help them?".

It was because she enjoyed it, watching the problems of others. Not sneering, not caring, not even mocking. She liked to see what the person would do to fix the problem. In the end, it always was an interesting conclusion to the entire episode of drama. She always chuckled at the famous " Some people are doers, others are thinkers". They forgot the watchers, who gazed at the entire world like a storybook.

Besides, even if she helped them, all it would do would bring more trouble for her and them. She _always_ saw it. One moment it was " I'm going to fail this grade!" and the next moment it was " My friend is going to that place, I want to go there!".

She finished her tea and threw away her trash. She stared at the garbage for a few seconds.

_There's not to much of a difference between you and the rest of the world._

She figured out her path long before she even got into middle school. It was the same system for everyone.

One, finish school. Two, if you can't do that, then get help, if you can't do that, then you hold on to hope. Four, get into college. Five, finish college with what you want to do. Six, spend the rest of your life worrying about romance and work and kids and taxes. It was a very complex system of life. There was no fantastic adventure that lied in front of them. Just a road walked by everyone that ever lived. She didn't go as far as the kids who needed help, or the poor. Sure, she gave money to charity, but how would she know if it really went to them and not to some crazy scammer?

_This world... is dull..._

No one in this entire school piqued her interest, not even a bit. She opened the door to her new class with a huff. And bumped into a tree.

And that was where she was wrong.

* * *

**So I'm a fan of the "short prologue stories". So what? XD. I hope you like the formatting, cuz I like it. Review what you think of this beginning! Until next time!**


	2. The Man Mistaken For A Tree

**Apparently, lots of people like this idea of mine, so I'm going to keep going with it. This story will have 10 to 30 chapters if I have time. Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own one piece, although I want to be the pirate ki-**

***dies from Luffy**

* * *

**The Man Mistaken For A Tree**

"Oof!"

Robin fell on to the ground from the bump on her head. Her sharp nose was in pain as she caressed it with her hands. Who puts a tree in the front of a door? She paid no attention to the matter, for her eyes were sharply closed as she held her nose.

" Oi, Marimo! You better not have hurt the new lady!"

" Shut up, Dart-board brow."

" Amazing, you actually didn't get lost on the way here."

" Shut up, witch! It's not my damn fault so many signs fill the damn hallway!"

Robin heard the voices of the classmates in the room she was about to enter. She opened her eyes slightly to see a blurred image of the tree in front of her. One of the branches was sticking out at her.

"You okay?" The tree asked, poking at her.

What the hell? Tree's can't talk! Robin rubbed her eyes furiously and glanced up again. It took a her a few seconds to realize that it was no tree. It was a man, with shocking _green _hair. What was probably even more shocking than that was the three swords, sheathed on his right side, as if it was casual. She glanced at them for a seconds, and then studied even more. He was muscular and smelled like something Robin couldn't pick up. After all, her nose was probably broken. Robin sighed softly and picked her books up. The man stared at her a few seconds, as if contemplating what she was going to do next. She apologized quickly and rushed inside the classroom, only to be stopped by a blond man, with a freakishly, almost acceptable, curly eye-brow.

" Oh my! I hope that idiot Marimo hasn't damaged your beautiful face, my love!" The weird guy swooned at her. She gasped quietly and stepped back a bit. What was up with this class? A light poke on her shoulder pulled her out of her pondering state.

" Ignore him, he's always like that." An orange haired girl said behind her. Robin widened her eyes even more. What was up with all the weird hair colors and new styles? She wasn't informed of this! She exhaled when she realized at least the orange haired girl was normal. The new girl took her to a seat next to her. She put out her hand.

" Hi, my name is Nami. It's nice to meet you!"

" Robin, Nico Robin. It's nice to meet you too, Nami." Robin replied with a slight smile.

" You're new to this class right? Well, from now on your my new partner! This is where we sit." Nami said, pointing to the table behind her. Robin took a moment to look around the classroom. It had eight black tables, which all could seat four students on one side and two on the other. They were all set symmetrically and in alignment with the front. The teacher was a red-haired man with a scar on his eye. He looked nice to Robin.

" Attention! Class has started! Put away your phones... Ussop stop making a mess over there..." The teacher spoke, pointing at the mess a long-nosed teen made. The student quickly put down the slingshot he was fiddling with it and sat at the table on the other side of the room.

" Now, I'm sure you all had a long day, but it's 8th period now. The last class of the day. We have a new student today." The teacher said, waving his hand as if cuing Robin to get up. She stopped staring at all her new classmates, and got up to present herself. The woman paused for a second before introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Nico Robin, It will be a pleasure working with all of you." She said calmly and precisely. The teacher shook her hand with a smile.

" My name is Shanks, it's a pleasure to have you with us." Shanks greeted. Robin bowed and walked back to her seat. Just as he was about to start speaking again, the door burst open. The whole class snickered at the new man. Robin watched with amusement. The man panted before speaking coarsely.

" Did I... *wheeze*... did I make it?"

" No, Luffy, you're late by thirty minutes." A voice sprung from the jumble of peers. The new man amused Robin more than ever. He had a very untidy get up with his uniform. A straw-hat hung from his neck. The man sighed before picking his nose.

" Dang, I was so close."

" YOU IDIOT! YOU MISSED HALF THE CLASS!" The class screamed out except Robin. The raven-haired watcher quicker up a small smile. The teacher sighed, scratching the back of his head. Robin noticed this might be a regular thing for them.

" Whatever, in any case, Luffy, go sit down. I forgot to take roll. By the way we have a new student." Shanks instructed before face palming. The hyperactive boy had already sprung up in Robin's face with a wide grin. He was shaking he hand furiously while Robin chuckled jovially.

"WowanewstudentIhopeyouhavefunhereWhat'syournameHo wareyoufeelingMynameisMonkeyDLuffyNicetomeetyouWan nabemyfriend"He asked in a jumble of words,before being stopped by a book to the face. Nami seethed angrily at the boy.

"Don't get so close to her! Why do you have to act like an idiot so much?" Nami yelled at him. The boy replied with another weird laugh. Nami sighed, sitting down in her seat. The boy said one final goodbye before running to his seat.

"Sorry, he's usually like that." Nami explained apologetically.

"I don't mind." Robin mused, looking around her class again. Her eyes spotted the green-haired man again. Robin rested her head in her palm. Was his hair naturally green? What sort of genetic coding did he have in him? The man was sitting in front if her, so it would be easy to grab his attention. Robin poked Nami's shoulder and asked who the man in front of them was.

"Oh, that's Roronoa Zoro. What about him, do you_ like_ him?" Nami teased. Robin shrugged and glanced at the teacher again.

"More like I want to know if he will gut me with those swords..." Robin mused.

"Nah, he won't do that, unless you piss him off. He's a part of the kendo team. I think he told me has it after school. He and that guy you saw earlier are best friends." Nami laughed. Robin glanced back at the straw hat boy for a second, before looking back at the teacher.

"Is his hair naturally green? Or is it dyed that way?" The raven-haired woman asked again. Nami thought for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know, ask him yourself. In any case, we have 10 minutes left of this class, and I am ready to go back to my house for a nice warm bath..." Nami dreamily sighed. Robin darted her eyes to the orange-haired girl.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone in this class except a few people. There's Luffy, me, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Ussop. We have a few others, but we don't really talk to them." Nami explained. Robin rubbed her nose at the mention of Zoro.

"By the way, how hard is that guy's back? I think I broke my nose." Robin asked. Nami giggled, looking at Zoro sleeping.

" He _DOES_ work out a lot. Not to be mean, but he is kind of a muscle head."

"Attention class!"

Robin paid full attention on the teacher. She noticed the man in front of her was still sleeping with a snot-bubble coming out of his nose.

"In any case, finish your homework for tonight and tomorrow I promise I'll have something fun to do. The bell will ring in..." Shank's voice died down as he watched Zoro sleeping. He pinched his nose in frustration, but afterwards, he had a very devious smirk. Shanks ostentatiously walked quietly over to his desk and pulled out a red horn. Some girls in the corner giggled slightly. Robin watched with interest. The teacher stalked over with wide grin on his face, horn in hand. The class snickered, watching the prank. A few more steps and Shanks had situated himself right next to Zoro's head. He raised three of his fingers as a countdown and wordlessly mouthed the words.

"3...2...1!...-"

**"ZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!"** Luffy screamed at his desk as loud as he could. The whole class jumped in surprise at the yell that resounded through the classroom. Zoro gasped and reached for his swords,and in a flash was up instinctively. Shanks glared at Luffy before yelling at him.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL! I WANTED TO DO THAT!" Shanks yelled at the boy. Luffy rubbed the back of his head. The whole class burst out laughing. Zoro's cheeks flushed in embarrassment before directing his anger at Luffy. He breathed in and out before sheathing his swords.

"Luffy..."Zoro seethed, inching closer to the boy. Robin giggled to herself.

"Yeah, Zoro! You sure are clumsy! HAHAHAHA-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! COME HERE!"

Zoro rushed towards the startled Luffy, arms trying to strangled the boy. Luffy grinned widely and ran out of the classroom with a huge smile.

"See ya!" Luffy waved at the entire class before bounding out the classroom. Zoro raced past everyone and looked left and right before noticing his idiotic friend again.

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!"

The whole class burst out laughing again and got up, looking out the classroom. Robin perked her ears up.

"HAHA,YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"

"WE'LL SEE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Wa-Wait Zoro, What are you doing?"

"Gehehehehehehhehehe, YEHAHAHAHHAHA"

"WAIT, NO! PLEASE NOT THAT, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA"

"WHat was that?"

"St-Stop it GAHHAHAHAA PLEASE STOP!"

"Nah, Don't feel like it."

"COME ON GET O- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HOW DOES IT FEEL!"

"ZORO, STOP!"

"Nah."

"Ahem."

"ZORO, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"Eh?"

"And what do you think your doing?"

"Uh, um, nothing, just two friend messing around! Hehehehe."

"Yeah, Yeah, detention for the both of you."

"WHAT!"

"30 minutes."

"C'mon, can't you be nice on your grands-"

"ONE HOUR!"

"Bu-"

"TWO HOURS."

"Oh, co-"

" THREE HOURS PLUS CLEANING THE GUM UNDER EVERY SINGLE DESK IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!"

"Fin-"

"YOU NOW ARE MY SLAVES FOR ETER-"

"WE WERE AGREEING WITH YOU, YOU OLD GEEZER!"

"It seems you boys think you can back talk me,_ eh_? *Crack* Crack*"

"Wu-What are you- YOU CAN'T DO-"

"COME HERE!"

"RUN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole school exploded at the antics of the three. Robin couldn't help but smile at the ordeal.

_Maybe this class won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

**So, I got late updating this, hopefully this turns out alright.**


	3. Something There

**I haven't written in so long! Thank all of you for reviewing! I plan on making a one-shot for my other story eventually. On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Something There**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Be-_

Robin smashed her hand onto the alarm clock and drowsily woke up, stretching her long, sexy body. She got up and opened the blinds to her dorm. Her school was like a castle in the sky. Even though it was tiresome for Robin, the architecture sure was amazing. The morning sun caressed her skin and warmed her senses. She walked over to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She snapped out of her trance and got ready for the day. She couldn't help but lose her calm mood when she remembered the events of yesterday. She laughed to herself for a few seconds before calming down. She dressed up in her uniform and set out for the next day.

* * *

The day was boring and dull for Robin, as it had been for the last two years she had been here. She had gotten through all 7 periods of this torturous school without frowning. That was quite the achievement. She sighed and opened the door to her 8th period. She was really early, so only one other person was in the room. She walked up to her desk to notice it was none other Roronoa Zoro. He was sleeping, with his chair slightly tilted back, his head cupped by his hands. Robin gave a studying glance, debating wether to wake the sleeping man up.

" What are you staring at, woman?"

Robin made no change in motion as Zoro talked with his eyes closed. She assumed he heard her when she entered the room. Robin simply went to her seat and sat down for the last period if school.

Zoro appeared calm , but on the inside he was scratching his head. Normally, people would jump in suprise when he talked in his menacing voice. The woman seemed unfazed at his coldness. He cracked up a grin.

Robin got out her book but was distracted by Zoro's tree hair. She found herself staring at it even more than usual. The tracher entered the room with a slight smile, seeing the two students.

" How do you like your new class, Robin?" Shanks inquired, sitting down at his desk with a grunt.

" I find this class very interesting compared to my other classes."

_Ecspecially the man in front of me._

" Tell me, what did you think of this class at first?" Shanks asked again.

" I broke my nose right as I entered, so I didn't necessarily think of anything." Robin said, unconsciously rubbing her nose. This earned a smirk from Zoro.

" I see..." Shanks replied with a knowing glance. Robin shifted in her seat and tried to read her book. She couldn't help but stare at the man's green hair. She sighed and waited for the class to start.

* * *

Nami arrived soon after with a big grin on her face. Robin raised an eyebrow at her happy attitude.

" What's so funny?" Robin asked, a smile curving on her face. Nami glanced at her once and covered her face with her hands. She giggled and stared at the door.

" Just watch." Nami replied, jerking a thumb towards the door. Robin watched patiently from her seat. Zoro peeked one eye open and gazed at the door.

" You always make the same damn mistakes!"

" Who cares if it's my fault!"

" THEN IT IS YOUR FAULT, BAKA!"

Robin darted here eyes away from the novel she was reading to the door. Ussop and Luff entered the door, arguing about something. They both walked past Robin and sat down at their desks still arguing.

" Listen Luffy, when a girl starts talking to you, you don't pick your nose right in front of her!"

" What's wrong with that?"

Nami giggled again and Robin smiled.

_It seems he's quite popular with the crowd._

Robin could see why th girls at the school would be attracted to him. His personality and looks were great. Of course, Robin didn't think much of it.

" I see nothing wrong with it, Ussop."

Zoro laughed from his seat and glanced at Luffy upside down.

" I see nothing wrong with it, too." Zoro said. Luffy grinned and struck a victory pose.

" YOU EVEN WIPED YOUR HANDS WITH HER SKIRT!" Ussop yelled. Luffy laughed back, waving his hand dismissively. Nami brought out her book and sighed.

"Too bad you only have one period with us, Robin." Nami said.

" It doesn't bother me at all." Robin smiled back. The teacher ringed his bell to grab everyone's attention.

"All right everyone! Get into groups with the person in front of you! We are doing a mini project today!" Shanks announced. Everyone was happy about the groups, except for Nami who had to be with Luffy because the teacher couldn't trust him with anyone. Nami pinched her nose as Luffy sat in the same as her, smiling widely. Zoro turned his chair around and offered Robin a nod of the head. She smiled back at him.

* * *

After a while, Robin and Zoro had begun to talk to each other openly. Robin was delighted to have finally gotten the man's attention. Zoro, on the other hand, had noticed how pretty Robin was. Her eyes were blue and attractive to him. The swordsman found himself edging closer to Robin through out the assignment. He sniffed inaudibly for a second. She smelled like lilies and water; It was the only way to describe it.

_I should stop it while I can. I can't have feelings for this woman right aw-_

Robin's bubbly laughter silenced his thoughts as he saw Nami blushing to Luffy's ignorance. Zoro widened his eyes slightly, but offered no words. Robin was happy for Nami. Luffy was asking Nami lots and lots of personal questions to the orange haired girl.

"Hey Nami?"

"What Luffy?"

"Do you know where babies come from?"

Nami flushed scarlet red and hit him on the head. Luffy clutched his head in pain.

"B-BAKA! YOU DON'T ASK SOMEONE THAT!" Nami yelled in a hushed tone.

"But it says it right here! What did I do wrong?" Luffy pouted, pointing at the question. Nami face-palmed when he pointed at the wrong page.

"THAT'S FROM HEALTH CLASS,IDIOT!" Nami yelled again. Luffy noticed with a "o" face. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Nami. You're getting really angry today, ya know."

"Wha-What's that supposed to mean?"

" You know, Shanks told me breathing in and out helps with anger pro-"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S PISSING ME OFF!" Nami screamed, strangling Luffy with her bare hands. Luffy gasped for air.

Zoro stared at Robin snickering to herself, and then back at the page.

_This is getting ridiculous... Why am I already starting to like this woman?_


End file.
